Escape
by bellezza danneggiata
Summary: Bella is the princess of the Volturi and has been unfaithful to her husband Felix with Edward for the past 7 decades. All vamp. song related. oneshot unless want to go on. LEMONS. E/B. Summary inside.


**This is a one shot, but like all my one shots if you guys want it as a story I will continue it.**

**This is song inspired by the song 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna, if the story continues each chap will have a song tied with it.**

**Ok so here's the summary…**

**Bella is Felix's wife, but is secretly in love with Edward. She sneaks off every night to see Edward and be with him. Bella hates lying to Felix and is scared he'll see how she feels about Edward instead of him. Felix knows his wife is hiding a secret but what will happen when Bella leaves with Edward for good. All vampires. LEMONS, cheating…**

**Ok I shall shut up and let you read now.**

**Enjoy **

**Xx**

**********************************************************************

_~ Escape ~_

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

_Story of my life, well where do I start…_

_My name is Bella Swan; I am a vampire of the Volturi and was created by Aro in 1921. I don't remember my human life but I know I was murdered at the young age of 22. Ever since I was created I have been treated like royalty. My gifts included mind reading, visions, shield, ability to torture others as well as freeze any object and a power that was so strong we didn't even realize what it was and never tried to escalate it what with being afraid that it would slaughter all. I was expected to be put as part of the guard but when they saw my gifts and the power I held I was immediately crowned and placed in the fourth throne in the Volturi royal chambers. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the original leaders; I was their princess you could say. When I was created Aro saw it was fit to have me with a mate and he sought out Felix who just happened to be my own personal guard. I did care for Felix at first and I thought he was all I would need. I have been with Felix since my creation but I never loved him. It was 1934 when I met Edward, I felt an immediate connection to him and had sex with him right there and then in the secluded meadow. I remember I was out "shopping" after I begged Caius to let me have some time to myself outside of the chambers. I was aloud 6hours every day, but for some reason I wanted to get out of the city just once. I ran out of the city and into the closest forest; it was there that I first smelled his scent. I had never smelt anything so pure and mouthwatering. I knew he was a vampire and if he knew his place he wouldn't dare try harm me but judging from his thoughts and his reaction to when he smelt me he was thinking of doing something very different than harming me. I ran towards the scent until I stopped short when I came across a secluded beautiful meadow. There he was in all his glory. He was beautiful and he was thinking the exact same about me. He was tall, well structured with messy bronze hair and the most breathtaking crooked smile ever. Even though I was a vampire and there was no need for me to breath, my breathing became rather erratic when I saw his blood red eyes and really big problem that was now coming to both of our attention. From his thoughts I could hear him going over every single detail of my body so it was etched in his memories. We walked towards each other at an annoyingly human pace. "I'm Edward." He said to me as he reached me and I tugged on the collar of his shirt. "Bella." I told him. His eyes widened at my name and my attire. Crap I was wearing my royal dress with the Volturi royalty crest on it. I have to admit it was one of my favorites; it was a royal blue strapless satin elegant dress with a slight mermaid fan down the bottom, with actual silver encrusted embroidery. "I know who you are princess. I've been waiting for you since my creation." Was all he was able to say before I ripped his clothes off and attacked his mouth with mine. Knowing I would have to return looking as I did when I left I made sure I slipped my dress off carefully before tackling him back down to the ground where I had the best sex of my life with a vampire who I knew must be my true mate. For over the past 7 decades I have been with Edward behind Felix's back. I do feel bad about cheating on Felix and I know he can smell Edwards venom all over me every time I come back, I can see it hurts him. But I can't not be with Edward, my mate, my lover, mine. _

"Bella?" think of the devil and he shall show up.

"My love, are you ready?" My Edward breathed in my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist bare waist.

I spun in his grip and attacked him with my mouth he moaned into my mouth then remembering we were still in my chambers we pulled apart reluctantly. I was standing there in front of Edward in none but my royal blue corset lingerie set. When I heard Felix's thoughts; he was rushing back up to our room where he would find me, his wife, in Edwards arms.

"Edward run now. Meet me back up in the city square, stay out of the light I'll be there soon." I hissed before crushing my lips to his one more time and he ran out my door. Edward was the fastest vampire apart from me I've ever known, he wouldn't be seen.

I had about a second til Felix would be here I tried to get into my black dress but he was quicker.

"My, my Isabella. Princess you do look stunning. Absolutely ravishing, I wouldn't bother with the dress if you're already here waiting for me." Felix said walking over to me from the doorway.

"Always Felix." I growled at him; everyone was used to me growling when I spoke so it didn't make a difference in his advance.

I noticed him shudder when he caught Edwards scent on me yet again, but like always he didn't say anything he simply looked as if I was using my torture gift on him. As always though he passed it off and kissed me. I kissed him back automatically but only half heartedly. I honestly wished I was kissing my Edward right now but that wasn't reality. I could hear Felix's thoughts screaming in my head as he tried to force a better response out of me. He knew Edward had just been here and it was killing him inside; though he was already dead. When he started to guide us towards the bed I stopped him.

"What is it Isabella?" Felix asked the hurt evident in his voice.

I hated hurting him like this; I couldn't keep doing this to him. I gave him a quick kiss full of guilt. "Baby you know Aro, Marcus and Caius want to meet before I head up to the square. Its St. Marcus day tomorrow and they want to organize my outfit. I have to go." I told him trying to smile but it didn't reach my eyes.

Felix's face fell and his thoughts were suffocating me. "I promise baby, later." I told him kissing him chastely and allowing his hand to cup my left breast. "Later." I repeated before I put my black 'dark princess' dress on and I ran out of our room down to the throne room.

Caius as always was first to greet me. "Princess Bella, a pleasurable glamour as always." He greeted me with a swift kiss as I entered the room.

"Ahh yes my dearest Isabella it has been too long." Marcus greeted taking me into his arms for a fatherly hug. I always saw Marcus as a father to me even though it was Aro who had created me.

"Marcus it has only been 3 hours." I told him but let him kiss my forehead softly before handing me over to Aro.

"Oh Princess Bella we are family we can not stand being away from one another for long. However we must get to the importance of our meeting at hand. We have chosen a rather beautiful elegant dress for you to wear tomorrow. As you know it will be St. Marcus day and we must have you presentable my dear. Now traditionally the color to wear is red and we would normally dress you in it like every other year but we want you to be glamorous even more than you are so now." Aro said excitedly as he ordered for one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen be brought over to me.

"Lords it is extravagant." I told them as I ogled the beautiful dress before my eyes. It was my favorite; and Edwards; color royal blue, strapless with half sleeves to go on my arms, floor length, corseted and beautiful silver stitching over the fabric. It truly was elegant.

"It shall be beautiful on you our beloved princess." Caius said picturing in his mind what I would look like in it.

"Just promise you will be careful when you are up in the square. The dress will add to your already radiant beauty my dear and we wouldn't want anyone falling under your spell well now would we." Marcus said half concerned half joking. In his mind I saw the fear of someone taking advantage of me. Him being the over protective 'father' that he is towards me, he sometimes forgets how dangerous I really am.

"You must show us tonight at midnight lovely after we feed you shall change into this masterpiece so we can show off our beloved princess." Aro said. In his eyes he always loved to spoil me. Extravagant clothes, jewellery, the best blood, anything I wanted. Unfortunately he also had that possessive side to him which caused him to fear that he would lose me; their beloved princess and precious jewel, someday.

"My lords I love you dearly for this and shall return before our feed but now I wish to have my time alone." I told them seriously. Even though I may be the 'princess' and they were the 'lords' we were all the masters of the Volturi. But deep down they feared me greatly and would never go against my wishes.

"Now if you excuse me my lords, I have the square calling to me. Demitri take my gown up to my chambers. I shall return tonight." I told them curtsying before running to the square.

It took me no time to find my Edward. He spun around when he heard me coming and took me straight into his arms. I kissed him hungrily and he lowered his hands to my hips pulling me to him. I could hear the thoughts of the humans and of the vampires down underground, but there was one other thought there. "Edward." I growled crouching down and feeling my power rise. "You plan to leave me." My eyes narrowed into slits at him.

"Bella, love calm down. I do not plan on leaving you" Edward responded calmly.

"I can hear your thoughts Edward." I told him as the power continued to rise within me and the hurt started to creep in. He could not leave me.

"Love, listen to the rest of the thought. See it I know you can." He told me caressing my cheek lovingly. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch where I saw it. I was with Edward making love in a chamber somewhere but it wasn't one here in Volterra, it was somewhere else. Then one of me marrying Edward, then another of us sitting on a different set of thrones. Mine was the biggest and I was crowned as queen, not just princess.

I snapped out of the vision and Edwards thoughts to see him smiling down at me before he kissed me softly.

"You can be queen Bella, not just princess. You already are seen as a queen and I can take us away some place where you will be queen. We can be together forever." Edward told me and I saw in his thoughts the place he was speaking of it was in Spain. How ironic the place where I was murdered would be the place I would rule. I smiled wickedly at him before I pushed him back into the archway that led to a hidden room where I pounced on him.

"Yes." I told him before I ripped his clothes off and made love to him showing that I want this, that I want him.

After we had got our clothes back on Edward wrapped his arms around me as we looked into each others eyes.

"I have to tell my lords, and Felix. I don't want to hurt Felix anymore, I'll tell him the truth and then we must leave. I won't be able to stay here and face him." I told Edward as he stroked my cheek.

"Your throne is already waiting princess." He told me.

"But we must wait until after St. Marcus day. I will not do that to Marcus, they will let me go but I won't cause him sadness on his day."

"Two more days then."

I nodded and kissed him again before realizing I was supposed to be back at the throne room for our feed now. "Come with me." I told him as I grasped his hand and ran us down back to the throne room.

"Love are you sure?" He asked.

"Just don't approach me in front of Felix and we'll be fine, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." I told him as I kissed him one last time, dropped his hand and made my grand entrance.

"Princess we were starting to worry." Caius said as I walked in, I hadn't missed the feed, good I was thirsty.

"My apologies, I received the best of news which I shall share with you at a later date." I told them just as Felix walked up to me and snaked his hand around my waist. I heard Edward growl in the background and Felix's thoughts noting where I had been yet again.

"I missed you Isabella. Where were you?" Felix asked sneaking his hand underneath my dress.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to be gone for so long." I told him giving him a long kiss to shut him up. "Ahh. Our food is here at last." I announced to the room as I heard the thoughts of the scared humans being led into the room. As soon as they were in the doors were closed and I was the first to attack.

After our feed I dismissed myself to go and get changed. I nodded to Edward to follow but Felix grabbed hold of my arm and rushed us into our chambers. He tore my dress off me and covered my mouth with his.

"Felix, what are you…" I started but he silenced me with his mouth again and I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he undid my corset, he hadn't been like this in decades.

"Showing you I love you Isabella and that I don't want you to leave me. I know what's been going on and when I saw that you had actually brought him here to the feed I knew you must be leaving me." Felix said sadly as he ripped his own clothes off and quickly thrust into me.

"Felix I..." I started to say, the guilt rushing through me now.

"Bella please just let me have one night with you." He murmured as he thrust into me again. I just let him go, it was the least I could do.

"Oh my god Felix. I.. I.." I stuttered when I was close to my climax.

"I know baby, just let go." He growled as he bit down on my neck.

"EDWARD!!" I growled as I hit my climax. I felt Felix spill his venom into me and then freeze up. Oh shit, I can't do this to him.

"Felix. I… I'm sorry." I told him as I jumped off him in a blink of an eye and was changed into my gown for St. Marcus day by the time he had sat up on the bed. I quickly did my hair so that I was at least presentable before I ran out and back towards the throne room.

I was met by Edward down the hall and he pulled me into his arms for a kiss. "Time to go?" He asked knowing what had just happened.

"Get me out of here now." I growled and he scooped me up and ran us out of there. He just kept running until we got to water, I used my power and the water froze over. Edward kept running and soon enough we were exactly where I had seen us in my vision.

"I love you Bella. My love, mine, my queen." Edward said as he place me down on the bed and started taking my gown off slowly.

"I love you Edward. My love, my mate, my equal. You are mine." I said catching his lips with mine as I let him help me forget everything and I was ready to start my new rule.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

…

**This was co**-**written by once again Krystal.**

**All dresses will be posted on my profile.**

**What you think?**

**xx**


End file.
